Une nouvelle parmis nous
by assaymon
Summary: Une nouvelle débarque dans le lycée de Sue et Axel, et tout va changer ! C'est la traduction (amélioré) de "A new" ! Spécialement pour les petits français. Le résumé est court mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ! Ca me tient à cœur ! :) J'espère que vous aimerez... !
1. Chapter 1

_ Axl, Sue, Brick ! Levez-vous le bus va partir sans vous et vous savez que je ne peux pas vous déposer aujourd'hui !

Nous retrouvons le cas typique d'une famille avec des adolescents. Mais chose à ne pas négliger, c'est qu'il y en a deux. Axl : l'aîné âgé de dix-huit ans. Il est feignant, narcissique et sarcastique. Il traîne toujours en caleçon chez lui et il est probablement celui qui donne le plus de fil à retorde à ses parents. Bien que de temps en temps Axl est une attention pour sa famille ! Cependant en ce moment même, il est enfoui sous ses draps n'ayant qu'une envie : dormir et ainsi accomplir ses douze heures de sommeil tranquillement. Mais passons à présent à la chambre d'à côté. Sue, la cadette. Elle se trouve dans l'âge difficile et ingrat que sont les quinze ans ! Sue est celle qui rate tout ce qu'elle fait. Mais comme dit son frère c'est une imbécile persistante. Elle ne lâche jamais rien et c'est ce qui fait l'une de ses qualités.

Enfin, même s'il n'est pas, au grand bonheur de ses parents, en pleine adolescence, il ne faut pas l'oublier pour autant. Je parle assurément de Brick. Il est le petit dernier, mais aussi la petite surprise de la famille. Du haut de ses onze ans, il est sans aucun doute le plus intelligent de la famille. Mais aussi le plus bizarre. Il partage, à son grand désespoir, la chambre de son frère. Il est un cas particulier qui dévore les livres. Au sens second bien sûr ! Et il peut retenir tout ce qu'il lit, il murmure souvent des mots pour lui-même, il n'aime pas qu'on le touche, et n'aime aucunement le sport. Ce que regrette particulièrement Mike, son père un grand fan de football américain ou de tout sport se jouant avec une balle. Personne ne partage sa passion pour les livres qui est aussi sa seule occupation n'ayant pas d'ami. Ce qui en soit, ne le dérange pas du tout.

Mais revenons maintenant à cette pauvre mère qui s'époumone à appeler ses enfants dans la cuisine.

_ Je vous préviens, celui qui loupe le bus y va à pied ! Cria-t-elle.

C'était précisément le même refrain tous les matins. Cependant, cette fois c'était légèrement différent. Frankie ne pouvait pas arriver en retard à son travail. Mr Ehlert, son patron avait convoqué tous les employés de bon matin pour leur remonter les bretelles. Ça aussi c'était un rituel mais qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'adolescence. Frankie travaillait dans un concessionnaire automobile et était la seule femme du groupe. Jusque-là, elle n'avait encore vendu aucune voiture, comme deux autres de ses collègues d'ailleurs ! Et c'était précisément pour ça que son patron voulait tous les voir !

Mike, son mari vient la rejoindre dans la cuisine.

_ Quoi ? Ils ne sont pas encore levés ? Fit remarquer ce dernier.

_ Mike ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je les appelle depuis tout à l'heure ? Se plaignait Frankie.

Elle prépara en vitesse les sacs quand enfin un miracle se produit. Sue se leva.

_ Bonjour maman, bonjour papa.

_ Sue ! Enfin tu es debout ! Tu n'oublies pas ton manteau ? Ni ton...

_ Oui maman, ne t'en fait pas !

Sue avait enfin eu son premier petit copain Matt. Enfin sans compter Brad qui était probablement, non même sûrement du point de vu de Mike et Frankie, gay ! Enfin, ce dernier avait déménagé et avait rompu pour se mettre avec une certaine Cherry. Et tout le monde sait que ces choses-là ne sont jamais faciles. C'était pour ça que Frankie faisait attention à sa fille.

_ Maman ? Appela une voix.

C'était Brick qui s'était également sorti du lit. Et toute en rangeant les repas du midi dans les sacs de ses enfants à grande vitesse, sa mère tendit l'oreille.

_ Quoi Brick ?

_ Il me faudrait de la pâte à modelé.

_ De la pâte à modelée ? Pour quand ?

_ Ce matin. Il faut que je fasse une statue d'Abraham Lincoln en pâte à modelé.

_ Tu as dit pour quand ?

_ Ce matin !

_ BRICK ! Depuis quand sais-tu que tu as ce travail à faire ?

Ah oui, chose non négligeable également, le benjamin de la famille était... Très facilement distrait et oubliait souvent tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Du moins il ne s'en souvenez qu'au dernier moment.

_ Je n'ai que de la pâte à fixe à te passer et je te préviens, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider cette fois !

_ Mais maman !

_ Hors de question Brick, hors de question ! J'ai déjà fait trois quarts de tes devoirs ! Je ne ferai pas celui-là ! Et puis je n'ai pas le temps !

Frankie plaça dans le sac de Sue son déjeuné qu'elle venait à peine de terminer. Puis elle sortit la pâte à fixe qu'elle avait acheté tout juste hier, et elle se mit à crier :

_ Axl lève-toi je te préviens ! Tu te débrouilleras tout seul !

Un grognement venant de la chambre du fond fut la seule réponse à cette exclamation. Et enfin, alors que Frankie n'y croyait plus, Axl se leva et habillé.

_ C'est naze de reprendre les cours. Mugit-il.

_ Axl ! Ne dit pas ça, tu sais bien que tu vas voir Cassidy !

Ah oui, Cassidy. C'était la nouvelle petite amie d'Axl depuis maintenant deux semaines. Et de sa chevelure de feux, elle n'avait rien à voir avec Morgan. L'une des nombreuses copines d'Axl dont il était tombé follement amoureux. Ce qui en soit rassuré Frankie. Car elle était abominable.

_ Je peux la voir quand je veux, pas besoin d'aller au lycée pour ça.

_ Maman ! J'ai pas assez de pâte à fixe pour la tête de Lincoln ! Coupa Brick.

_ Tu n'as qu'à prendre celle de ses bras et tu en feras une statue romaine ! S'exclama Frankie qui courait dans tous les sens.

Le benjamin fit une moue d'affirmation et se remit à sa tâche.

_ Frankie, il est huit heures moins quart ! Fit remarquer Mike.

_ C'est pas vrai, je vais être en retard ! Désespéra sa femme. Bon vous êtes tous prêts ?

_ Non, j'ai pas fini ma statue ! Intervient le plus jeune des Heck.

_ Tu la finiras dans le bus, Brick ! Sue tu l'aideras à terminer !

Et une fois avoir envoyé tous les sacs aux trois propriétaires, ils allaient partir dans le car mais...

_ Oh non maman !

_ Quoi Sue ?

_ J'ai oublié il me faut des crayons de couleur et j'en ai impérativement besoin aujourd'hui !

_ Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi est-ce que je vous dit de préparer votre sac le soir à votre avis ? Aide moi à les chercher !

Et, dans un élan de rapidité, Frankie, aidé de Mike et de Sue, chercha parmi les tiroirs encombrés de futilité. Axl et Brick s'échangèrent un regard énervé.

_ Maman ! Si j'arrive en retard ça sera de la faute de Sue ! Je te préviens ! Ronchonna l'aîné.

_ Si tu n'avais pas eu la brillante idée de vouloir faire sortir une souche d'arbre de terre avec ta voiture tu aurais pu y aller tout seul sans bus !

Axl grimaça et croisa les bras. Sa voiture que son père avait achetée pour 50 dollars était un véritable taudis mais qu'Axl prenait grand soin d'entretenir à sa manière. Sauf que cette fois, son idée des plus pertinente avait endommagé le véhicule et Mike et Frankie n'avaient pas les moyens de la réparer pour l'instant.

_ Ah ! J'ai trouvé du rouge, du bleu, du vert et du jaune ! S'exclama la mère en brandissant les crayons.

_ Il me faut du violet aussi !

_ Tu mélangeras les couleurs !

_ Maman le bus va partir ! Dit Brick.

_ Aller partez dépêchez-vous !

Et avec précipitation les trois enfants Heck montèrent dans le car. La statue du benjamin qui devait faire environ neuf centimètres de haut et qui était particulièrement mal réussi, faillit s'écraser par terre dans la volée. Mais ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bus.

Frankie referma la porte et s'adossa contre elle quelques instants.

_ Ces vacances n'ont pas duré assez longtemps. Murmura-t-elle en profitant de ce petit moment de répit.

_ Je crois bien aussi. Dit son mari en la prenant dans ses bras.

Mais Frankie aperçut l'heure, non pas par-dessus l'épaule de Mike car elle était bien trop petite et lui bien trop grand, mais sur le côté.

_ Oh non il est presque huit heures ! S'écrira-t-elle.

Et s'était reparti pour la cavale infernale.

Du côté des enfants Heck, chacun avait trouvé sa place. Sue et Brick étaient à côté, et la cadette essayée désespérément de donner un visage humain à la statue de pâte à fixe. Quant à Axl, il avait rejoint son meilleur ami Darrin qui n'avait toujours pas de voiture. Ce qui le condamnait à prendre le bus en attendant.

_ Ah salut mec ! Ça va ? Commença ce dernier.

_ Franchement non. J'ai pas envie de reprendre les cours. En plus on a ce DS d'histoire où j'ai rien révisé.

_ T'es dans le même cas que moi.

_ Ouais et ma voiture est morte, et je sens que si je ramène pas une fichus bonne note mes parents voudront pas la réparer.

_ Et t'as déjà essayé de le faire toi-même.

_ Un vrai massacre. Le scotch c'était pas une bonne idée pour faire tenir la calandre arrière.

_ On aurait dû s'en douter. Bon n'empêche que j'ai peut-être un truc pour te remonter le moral.

_ Dit toujours.

_ On va peut-être avoir une nouvelle au lycée. A ce qu'on dit c'est une Anglaise.

_ J'ai déjà une copine Darrin, tu te souviens ?

_ Qui a dit que c'était pour toi ?

_ Ben en quoi c'est censé me remonter le moral ?

_ J'en sais rien, mais à moi, ça le remonte !

Axl posa sa tête contre la vitre et soupira. Cette journée allait être particulièrement longue.


	2. Chapter 2

Les enfants arrivèrent enfin devant leur lycée. Pour le plus grand malheur d'Axl. Et pourtant, alors que Brick était resté dans le car et que Sue était allée rejoindre Carly, ce dernier sentit une bouffée d'air frais lui parcourir le visage. Ce petit moment, certes anodin, lui apporta un peu de bonheur. Mais il s'estompa rapidement et il finit par revenir sur terre. Tout d'abord le premier cours de la journée était la santé. Et dieu sait qu'il détestait ça. Mais après tout, il était bel et bien obligé d'y aller. Darrin et lui partirent donc rejoindre Sean qui se trouvait devant les cassiers. Lui, n'avait pas besoin de prendre le bus. Et c'était pour ça qu'Axl l'enviait en ce moment même.

_ Ah ! Comment allez-vous ? Et vos vacances alors ? Commença-t-il le visage agrémenté d'un large sourire.

_ Ennuyante à mourir, mais c'était déjà mieux qu'ici. Soupira Axl.

_ Oh, ben fait pas cette tête. Darrin t'as dit la nouvelle ?

_ Ouais, et je m'en réjouie pas. Une nouvelle ça ne sert à rien si on a déjà une copine. Et en plus qui vous dit qu'y en aura vraiment une ?

Les amis d'Axl échangèrent un regard et Darrin prit la parole.

_ C'est Williams qui a dit à Katy qu'il avait cru entendre dire qu'un pion -surveillant- avait dit au principal qu'y aurait une nouvelle. Et dans notre classe en plus !

Axl dévisagea les deux garçons devant lui. Et il commença à se tordre de rire. Soudain il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Complètement amusé par la naïveté de ses amis, il finit par reprendre ses esprits. De sa respiration saccadée, il expliqua son comportement.

_ Vous êtes trop vous deux. Williams est un menteur professionnel ! Et Katy est toujours à l'ouest. Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Mise à part que c'est faux ? Ah elle est bien bonne celle-là !

Darrin et Sean observèrent Axl entrain de se moquer d'eux. Mais, le spectacle fut terminé quand Cassidy arriva.

_ Salut Sean, salut Darrin. Dit-elle de sa voix fluette avant de remettre son attention à Axl. Dit, mon cœur, on mange ensemble ce midi ?

_ Bien sûr ! Répondit le concerné.

_ Super ! Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Et après un baiser, Cassidy repartit avec ses amies. Quant à ceux d'Axl, ils restèrent mué. Mais avant même qu'ils n'ouvrent la bouche, la sonnerie retentit. D'un pas lent ils s'avancèrent en direction des salles de cours. Les élèves rentèrent peu à peu, et s'installèrent à leurs bureaux. Les deux amis d'Axl ne voulait qu'une seule et unique chose... Que cette fameuse nouvelle arrive. Quant à l'aîné des Heck, lui, il s'en fichait. Non pas parce que cette jeune fille ne l'intéresserait pas... Quoi que oui, mais surtout parce qu'il était convaincu qu'elle n'existait pas. Et pourtant... Alors qu'Axl dormait à moitié sur son pupitre, la bave sortant pratiquement du coin de sa bouche, il fut réveillé par l'entrée soudaine du principal. Grand et costaud, personne n'avait envie de continuer ses discussions sur leurs vacances. Un calme plomba l'atmosphère.

_ Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais voici Jenny, la nouvelle élève de la classe. Soyez respectueux envers elle je vous pris.

Et tout en continuant de parler, il fit un signe de main à la jeune anglaise de s'avancer. Et Axl, ainsi que tous les garçons de la classe n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Elle était vraiment belle, et l'aîné des Heck regrettait un cours instant d'être en couple. Le principal quitta la pièce comme il y rentra et les bavardages reprirent aussitôt, bien que le volume sonneur est diminué. Les yeux bleus clairs de la jeune fille se posaient timidement sur les élèves de la classe. Sean et Darrin observèrent Axl, et pensèrent fortement que pour une fois, ils avaient bel et bien raison.

_ Bien, Jenny Winston c'est bien ça ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

_ Va t'asseoir à côté de... D'Axl. Il n'y plus qu'ici où il y a une place.

Le jeune homme, un peu, même beaucoup concerné leva directement la main, afin de montrer qui, il était. Et Jenny partit donc au côté de lui. Les deux amis de Heck, complètement jaloux, dévisagèrent Axl. Mais ce dernier s'en fichait et commença la causette.

_ Alors, dit moi, tu viens d'Angleterre ? Mais de où ?

La jeune fille lui sourit et d'une petite voix répondit :

_ Manchester.

Axl sourit de toute ses dents et...

_ Axl Heck ! Veux-tu bien me dire sur quoi porte l'exposé dont je suis entrain de parler ? Mugit la professeur.

Déboussolé, il ne sut quoi répondre. Mais il s'étonna que, Jenny le fasse à sa place. C'était sur les effets de la drogue et de l'alcool.

_ Merci Jenny. Puisque vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre... Je vous mets d'office l'un avec l'autre. Ricana l'enseignante.

L'aîné des Heck crut avoir mal entendu, et Jenny ouvrir de grand yeux. Tout comme le reste de la classe. Axl passer des jours avec Jenny pour un exposé ? Finalement cette journée n'était pas si mal...


End file.
